borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/NEW ENEMIE FACTION: MUTANTS
'MUTANTS' after handsom jack's slag experiments in hyperion many beast and human wher twisted and mutated into monsterous, un-natural abominations thes MUTANTS are viscouse and bloodthirsty, the process of slag mutation caused sever damage to there mental state turning them violant with a taste for flesh. Mutants have many different shapes and sizes depending on the strain of mutation some like the grunts are brutish, lumbering hunch backed beasts that move in a fast but sluggesh way, TROGS are diminutive but work in numbers whalst TITANS are huge monsterouse parodys of humanity armed with a giant rocket launche. All Mutants are emune to slag damage and are even heald by it, thay will activly destroy slag barrels and enter pools of slag to regenerate health. Mutants are also primitive useing crude weaponrey and some have learned to use the guns left by fallen humans, even going as far as to builed large, crude fire armes out of junk, old tech and some elemental barrels. MUTANTS: Grunt- mutants with a hunched over back grunts stand on all fours balanceing its weight on its knuckles and sluggishly lumbers towards enemies. when near a target they will swing there large fist up to knock them flying and then follow by clobbering them to death with there mighty fists. Trog'- diminutive and primitive these mutants wield many weapons made out of crude weaponrey. these creature are always found in numbers. ther basicly midget mutants lol.' * slinger- uses a small defice that slings fire balls at enemies (Fire, Shock, Corrosive, Explosive, Frost, Slag) *batter- use base ball bats coverd in nails ' '*club batter- use a metal base ball bat *claw- armed with claw gauntlets like wolverine *trigger happy- armed with assoult rifles and SMGs *shot gun- armed with a shot gun *boom boom- armed with rocket launchers Titan'- giant beastly mutants that are armed with large rocket laincher that can devistate the opponent. They stand about half the size of Saturn (the big ass louder in the arid nexus badlands) ' Twicher'- mutants that run in an erratic twichy movement and cause shock damage when they scrash enemies.' Juggernaut'- large over wieght mutants that can absorb alot of punishment and vomit corrosves all over enemies.' Flesh Hunter'- strong beastiel mutants that prefer to ambush victims thay have claws couted in slag used to weaken the opponent to make it an easy kill.' Squid'- mutants with up to 6 tenticles protruding from its other wise humanoid body these creatures use there tentacles to kill there prey from any angle.' Lank'- tall and lanky these creatures produce a shield thanks to its shock powers it can also shield other mutants in combat.' Condor'- winged mutants that have elemet powers.' *Demonic Condor- fire *Storm Condor- shock *Caustic Condor- corrosive *Waster Condor- slag *Blizzard Condor-frost Chamelion'- mutants that can turn invisble and sneek up on there enemies and attack with giant claws (just like stalkers kill there shields no more invisblity).' Disembowler'-large mutant rakk creatures with large clawed armes and slag spit.' Slag Spitter'- mutants with a large frog like throut sack used to spit globs of slag.' Dire Skag'- mutant skags that are large monsterous beasts that are smarter then averige skags, can be ridden by trogs. these beasts can slag, burn, shock and corode enemies at will.' Marrow Masher'- a large 4 armed brutish mutant embued with slag' Kamikazee Mutant- mutants coverd in boils that will attack foes at close range but will explode appon death. * fire * shock * caustic * slag *Explosive *Frost Mutants will attack humans, creatures and machines basicly anything not a mutant will be killed. Category:Blog posts